Cadaver del pasado
by bethap
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde la última vez que Harry pisó Hogwarts, ahora, la vida parece sonreírle: un buen empleo, buenos amigos, una vida tranquila en fin… Pero, la vida vuelve a cerrarle las puertas: asesinatos, pesadillas, visiones extrañas. El previo de nuestro epílogo "19 años después". Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione
1. Vivo

**Cadáver del pasado…**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fan fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Summary:** Dos años han pasado desde la última vez que Harry Potter pisó Hogwarts, ahora, la vida parece sonreírle: un buen empleo, conserva a sus mejores amigos, en fin… Pero, la vida vuelve a cerrarle las puertas: asesinatos, pesadillas, visiones extrañas y muchas cosas más hacen que el mundo del joven parezca desmoronarse…

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**VIVO…

* * *

**

_Lo pasado ha huido,_

_Lo que esperas está ausente,_

_Pero el presente es tuyo…_

El sonido de los coches se disolvía con la distancia, la poca luz proveniente del exterior se colaba entre las cortinas, siendo solo unas delgadas líneas brillantes en la pared. El silencio consumía Privet Drive 4…

Un joven de 19 años dormía tranquilamente. La noche transcurría tan normal como cualquier otra desde dos años atrás… Un grito de terror rompió la apacible noche; y luego, el silencio volvió a invadir las calles. Harry, molesto, despertó. Abrió la ventana, pero no había ningún rastro de vida fuera.

-¡Señor, señor Potter! –la voz Dobby llamaba a la puerta. El elfo domestico vivía con Harry desde su regreso de Hogwarts. A pesar de que Harry había insistido en dejarlo trabajando en las cocinas de Hogwarts, el elfo se empeño en ir con él a casa, y, francamente, había sido una buena decisión. Con los Dursley fuera de la casa, y mientras él trabajaba en el Ministerio, el cuidado de la casa, que ahora era suya, se volvía más difícil. Pero ahora se arrepentía de haberle enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

— ¡Señor¿Está bien? —insistió el elfo domestico. Harry abrió la puerta encontrándolo asustado:

-Estoy bien Dobby, yo no gr…-

— ¿Pero lo escuchó? —interrumpió Dobby

—Claro, pero no fue…—trató de hablar Harry

—Sabe, he escuchado algo parecido cuando yo me encontr…—

-Bien, bien, solo vete a dormir ¿quieres? Ron vendrá por mi mañana temprano, despiértame una hora antes, como te lo dije ayer- Harry le dio la espalda al elfo, el cual trató de decir algo más, pero como si él pudiera leer su pensamiento…

—Y por favor, esta vez no uses agua fría ¿si? —

El elfo parecía haberlo entendido como una orden, y para suerte de Harry, esta vez no tuvo que tranquilizarlo para que no se auto-castigara.

La vocecilla del elfo volvió a hablar para despertarlo, y ahora le parecía que solo había dormido 5 minutos.

—Ya estoy despierto —dijo Harry entre dormido.

Luego de tomar una ducha, bajó a desayunar. Ahora, le parecía un momento agradable a comparación de años atrás; a pesar de que se sentía un poco solo. El aroma de comida inundaba la cocina, seguro, como era de costumbre, le tendría preparado un buen almuerzo: una ventaja de tenerlo en casa.

El timbre sonó un poco antes de la hora acostumbrada. El chico corrió para adelantársele al elfo, y casi cayendo por la mesita de la entrada.

— ¿Listo? —preguntó Ron. A pesar de los años, su aspecto era el mismo, solo que ahora, se veía mucho mayor que el moreno: su sonrisa simpática, sus pecas que con el paso del tiempo se habían difuminado un poco y su mismo cabello color fuego característico de un Weasley.

— Eh…si —cerró la puerta tras de sí dirigiéndose para subirse al auto del pelirrojo, que siempre pasaba por él, debido a que no tenía auto, o al menos no podía llegar en escoba al Ministerio

— Lo hiciste de nuevo…— mencionó Ron

— Oh…no— de nuevo había olvidado su portafolios— ¡Dobby, abre!

El elfo, como tenía por orden, no respondió: otra desventaja más.

— Ningún muggle a la vista—dijo Ron inspeccionando el vecindario.

— _Alohomora_— la chapa dio vuelta, abriéndose por si misma con un rechinido. No tardo unos pocos segundos, y regreso al auto.

El Ministerio no quedaba muy lejos de allí, y llegar no era el problema "real" de ir, sino "entrar", puesto que toda la calle, a esa hora, estaba inundada de muggles, y no era algo precisamente normal que dos hombres de 19 años entraran juntos a una cabina de teléfono descompuesta. La voz de la mujer preguntó como siempre, su nombre y misión, y en cuanto las insignias salieron, la cabina comenzó a bajar lentamente. Abajo, los pasillos se encontraban llenos de magos y brujas, caminando en todas direcciones. La voz de la mujer anunció el nivel donde se encontraba el departamento en el que él y Ron trabajaban: "Seguridad Mágica", o como ya la mayoría de la comunidad mágica lo llamaba: "Seguridad Muggle" o "Archivero" puesto que durante varios meses no habían tenido un caso grave, y lo único que les preocupaba hacer era archivar y corregir documentos de datos de magos.

Antes de entrar al complejo del Departamento, una bruja que se encontraba en un escritorio revisaba las horas de llegada y salida de todos.

— Bien, veamos; Potter y Weasley—revisó una lista larga e hizo anotaciones rápidas— creo que hoy tendremos una emergencia "realmente" importante ¡han llegado temprano! —

— No lo creo Sally — dijo el pelirrojo bobeando la frase de la bruja.

— Bueno, soñar no vale nada —comentó alegre.

La bruja "rectora" del departamento era Sally-Annie Clearwater, una mujer rondando los 30, cabello negrísimo y unos simpáticos ojos grises. Comenzó a trabajar allí junto con Ron y Harry, llevando solamente dos años. Normalmente, se suponía que se encargaba de vigilar y reportar a los retrasados, pero su relación con todo el departamento, y en especial con ellos, se estrecho y con el tiempo cubría casi todos los retrasos de los que trabajaban en el departamento.

Se dieron paso a sus escritorios, donde siempre encontrarían una pila de documentos guardados en carpetas viejas para actualizar y archivar, trabajo que al dúo le parecía tedioso y en ocasiones, demasiado aburrido, aunque podían disfrutar riendo de los nombres curiosos y extravagantes que encontraban en los documentos bastante viejos.

El día comenzaba como cualquier otro en la vida de Harry Potter, al que le parecía mucho mejor que antes: al menos, no tenía que temer por despertar muerto al siguiente día, o cuidando sus espaldas, ni mucho menos, esperando el día en que tendría que enfrentar todos sus miedos…

Su vida parecía estar resuelta…

_¿Qué sentido tiene correr…_

…_cuando estás en la carrera equivocada?_

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les guste este primer capitulo, apenas comienzo, y espero que no hallan babeado el teclado, eso sería una mala seña xD…

Prometo capítulos más entretenidos, pero la introducción siempre es importante, al igual que sus reviews!

Porfa, dejen reviews con sus opiniones, que les gusto, que no le entendieron, o simplemente que les parecío…

Nos vemos en el prox. Cap.

**Bethap**

Nota: el texto en cursivas es una reflexión del momento….


	2. Buenas noticias

**Cadáver del pasado… **

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fan fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Summary:** Dos años han pasado desde la última vez que Harry Potter pisó Hogwarts, ahora, la vida parece sonreírle: un buen empleo, conserva a sus mejores amigos, en fin… Pero, la vida vuelve a cerrarle las puertas: asesinatos, pesadillas, visiones extrañas y muchas cosas más hacen que el mundo del joven parezca desmoronarse…

**Advertencia:** Spoilers de HP6; lee el fic bajo tu propio riesgo…

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**Buenas noticias…**

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. El chico ojiverde daba vueltas sobre su cama; claramente, no tenía un sueño del todo placentero...

---------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Harry corría por el bosque, en medio de la oscuridad, mientras trataba de soportar el terrible dolor en su pierna...

—¡Harry! —un grito desesperado llegó hasta sus oídos mientras que sus piernas trataban de hacer un esfuerzo inhumano por ir más rápido para salvar a aquella persona que gritaba, aunque francamente, ni el mismo sabía quien era.

El bosque era cada vez más espeso conforme se adentraba en él, y los gritos, parecían provenir de distintos sitios. Sin darse cuenta, otros pasos se unieron a los suyos, y cuando menos lo pensó, alguien golpeo su cabeza con tanta fuerza, que de inmediato, cayó en los brazos de la inconciencia.

---------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Despertó inmediatamente después de que comenzó a ahogarse. En ese preciso momento un gran trueno caía a las proximidades de Privet Drive, haciendo que su habitación se iluminara por completo.

Fuera, llovía sin parar. Aún podía sentir su corazón latiendo violentamente dentro de sí, y todo su cuerpo temblando de pies a cabeza. En otras circunstancias eso sería del todo normal, es decir, dos años o más anteriores, pero… ¡Había acabado con su pasado!

Seguramente se trataba de cualquier pesadilla o sueño extraño, solo eso. "Los muggles dicen que los sueños son creaciones del cerebro tomando varios recuerdos" le dijo un buen día Hermione.

_Recuerdos…_

En ocasiones los muggles pueden tener razón, sin tomar en cuenta todo lo que les haya dicho la profesora de adivinación en el tercer curso.

¡Y allí estaba! Viendo como llovía fuera mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación a su estúpido sueño, o podría llamarse… ¿pesadilla?

Fuera lo que fuese era extraño y sin importancia, pero, había algo más, un detalle que lo aterró…

_Alguien pedía ayuda…_

Y por casualidad, Harry era de esas personas que solía brindar ayuda cuando alguien la necesitara; sin importar cuantas veces había perdido vidas humanas por tratar de ser el héroe, como Hermione un día se lo dijo.

Hermione, Hogwarts, su pasado… Eso era precisamente: su pasado, y nada más. Pensar en su pasado le era un tanto deprimente y para tratar de volver a la cama a dormir, no le serviría a de nada.

El reloj despertador marcaba con números grandes las 3:55 de la madrugada, aún era muy temprano para comenzar a levantarse para ir a trabajar. Otro rayo iluminó la recamara principal de Privet Drive 4. El ruido de la lluvia rompía con el silencio nocturno habitual de la casa. Harry volvió a concentrar su vista en el paisaje nocturno, aunque las abundantes gotas de lluvia se lo impidieran. Los focos de la calle, que hace momentos se encontraban encendidos, ahora se habían perdido en la oscuridad de la noche. La silueta de un hombre se dejó descubrir por otro rayo que iluminó el cielo.

"Debería estar estúpido como para pararme en medio de el jardín con esta lluvia" pensó somnoliento Harry y fue a la cama…

"¡Esperen!" pensó agitado levantándose de nuevo de la cama "¿Qué rayos hace alguien parado en el jardín a las 3 de la madrugada?"

Se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió a la ventana. Allí estaba, tan inmóvil como una estatua. Harry corrió a su mesita de noche por su varita y volvió a la ventana casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué rayos…?— murmuró: ese alguien, o fuese lo que fuese, había desaparecido.

---------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

—…entonces, si comenzamos a ahorrar desde ahora, podremos conseguir excelentes lugares en la final, y además no necesitaríamos quedarnos en una tienda de campaña para después…— Ron hablaba acerca del próximo partido de Quidditch, el cual sería el partido final de la temporada, y como buen admirador, no podría faltar. Había estado hablando de lo mismo durante más de una semana, todos los días de un aspecto distinto, pero siempre de lo mismo.

— Imagina: tan cerca del campo que si la snitch se escapa más allá podríamos verla, excelente ¿no? — dijo Ron ilusionado —¿Harry¿Me estas escuchando¡Harry!

— Si, si, si, sería genial…— acertó Harry.

— Ni siquiera me has escuchado— dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto.

— ¿Yo? Claro que no. He estado escuchando cada palabra de lo que dices…—mintió Harry tomando un panecillo del almuerzo de Ron.

— Bien, entonces dime que es lo que acabo de decir—

— Vamos Ron¿no me digas que no me crees? — dijo Harry tratando de justificarse, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho.

— Esta bien, esta bien, solo termina rápido ¿quieres? —

Era otro clásico día de trabajo en el Ministerio, una soleada mañana de octubre, del cual disfrutaban ya que serían los últimos días de sol que tendrían para disfrutar. Pequeños grupos de aurores se espacian por el jardín del Ministerio en el cual el techo encantado (similar al de Hogwarts) reflejaba el envidiable día fuera del recinto. La tranquilidad del pueblo mágico había vuelto desde hace ya dos años en los que el legendario joven, Harry Potter, había vencido de una manera espectacular al principal causante de guerras en toda Europa: lord Voldemort.

Quien hubiese creído que solo dos años después de una batalla que se llevó muchas vidas consigo, los que ese día agradecían a Harry y decían que nunca olvidarían la hazaña, ahora vivían sin recordar lo sucedido. Pero eso al mismo Harry Potter no le importaba: le era indiferente, pero el hecho no le pasaba desapercibido.

Ahora su vida era mucho más tranquila y lo agradecía…

—Que noche la de ayer ¿no crees? Mamá casi muere de un infarto con la terrible tormenta— comentó Ron

— Yo no pude dormir, terrible noche— lanzó Harry sin darse cuenta.

— Vamos Harry, bromeas¿tú¿No poder dormir¡Eso cuéntaselo a alguien más! ¬¬— dijo Ron ingenuo.

— Bien, no me creas, pero…—

Tres campaneos originados a unos metros de allí les señalaron que el descaso había finalizado. El dúo regresó a su puesto de trabajo, el cuál solo consistía en actualizar papeleo, que, como decía Ron, era de tres siglos atrás.

El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica lucía tranquilo, en especial el sub-departamento de Servicios Administrativos de Wizengamot, en él que el ambiente predominante era relajado.

— Si nos pagarán por hora de aburrimiento que sufrimos en este lugar, ya seríamos millonarios…— dijo Ron dando un gran bostezo.

— Pues yo creo que está hora no sería pagada— dijo una voz femenina.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo Ron girando en su silla.

— ¿Por qué? Porque tienes correspondencia, de la Srta. Hermione Granger…— dijo Sally-Annie con una sonrisa picara en la boca mientras le lanzaba un sobre– pero no creas que eres el único, Harry también recibió— lanzó un sobre al escritorio de Harry, de las mismas características que el anterior.

Hermione, quien ahora trabajaba como profesora en Hogwarts, les escribía casi semanalmente, y por el momento, era la única persona que le carteaba a Harry.

— No te preocupes "querido" Rony, tal vez le puso más perfume a la tuya— dijo Sally echándose a reír. Le encantaba hacer que Ron se sonrojara, y en parte, Harry no se lo impedía.

— ¿Y quién rayos pidió la Revista "Quidditch Wold"? — preguntó Sally observando la revista que tenía en sus manos.

— ¡Es mía!— respondió Ron sin despegar los ojos de la carta ya abierta de Hermione.

Harry miró a Ron. Parecía querer entrar a la carta, y sus ojos parecían dos péndulos de reloj acelerados, que leían tan rápido como podían. Se concentró en su carta. Aunque no odiaba las cartas que Hermione se preocupaba por enviar, extrañaba a su amiga, pues ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía durante 7 años de su vida.

Abrió la carta con más cuidado que Ron. El papel era muy parecido al que usaban para las cartas de Hogwarts. Pudo identificar la letra rápidamente, y comenzó a leer la carta, que decía así:

"_Querido Harry:_

_¿Qué tal tu semana? Espero que mas tranquila que la mía. Las clases con los chicos de tercero han sido todo un desastre. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé que tendríamos que entrenar duelos¡Dos chicos casi se matan! Y me recuerda a Malfoy y a ti…_"

Harry embozó una sonrisa. Hermione siempre se encargaba de tranquilizarlo antes de iniciar una pelea con Draco Malfoy, y ahora a ella le tocaba moderarlos mientras se encontraban en su clase.

"_A pesar de la terrible clase que tuve que pasar, con los de primero, creo que voy mejor: son los más enseñables. Por el momento, he tratado de modificar un poco el plan de estudio con todos los grupos. Hablando de Quidditch (que creo que es el mejor tema para comentar), el equipo de Hufflepuff ya encontró un remplazó para su guardián, es un chico de 5to curso, Wilson, muy habilidoso, si lo mencionas._

_Creo que no hay otra cosa más interesante que comentar que la huelga de centauros en el sur del país. Ya me imagino que esta semana tampoco hay mucho que comentar._

_Muy pronto las clases terminarán y comenzarán las vacaciones de invierno. ¿Sabes? Hace dos años que no nos hemos visto. Esta navidad el castillo estará casi vacío, y tengo montañas de trabajos que revisar, exámenes que calificar y temarios que elaborar. Creo que esta Navidad no podré ir a casa. Así que… ¿Qué les parece si vienen a pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts?..._"

Harry contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver a Ron. Los ojos del pelirrojo y de Harry se encontraron. Por un momento, la emoción de ambos se contuvo, y luego, sin decir nada, gritaron emocionados y arrojaron los papeles que había en los escritorios de ambos.

Varios empleados que se encontraban en escritorios contiguos los miraron como si estuviesen locos. Sally volvió a donde el dúo se encontraba y los vio enfadada hasta que ambos guardaron silencio.

— ¿Qué les ocurre? —

— ¡Iremos a Hogwarts este invierno!— mencionó emocionado Ron.

— Genial… creo que Hermione se emocionará en verlos— felicitó Sally.

Tal vez era él, pero Harry notó cierto toque de tristeza en los ojos de Sally. Ella había ocupado el lugar de Hermione, así siendo un trío, junto con Ron. Aunque había ocupado su lugar, nunca suplió a Hermione, pues tanto Hermione y Sally eran muy distintas, siendo la última mucho más grande que la castaña.

—Pero aun así, tenemos una final de Quidditch pendiente— animó Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Definitivamente, fue primordial: antes de hacer algún otro movimiento en casa, Harry se dirigió a su habitación –ahora la principal- para responder con un "si" a Hermione.

Ron, junto con Harry, subió y preparó a Hedwing, la lechuza de su mejor amigo, para que llevara la respuesta. Luego de mucho discutir acerca del contenido de la carta, ambos la redactaron…

— Creo que eso es todo— dijo Ron sellando la carta.

— Será suficiente— Harry amarró la carta a la pata de la lechuza- ahora Hedwing, ve a Hogwarts y dásela a Hermione-

La lechuza acepto orgullosa, dándole un picotazo cariñoso a su amo, y salió por la ventana, hasta perderse en la noche. Ron y Harry la observaron alejarse por unos momentos.

— Siento que esto es un sueño… o algo irreal— comentó en susurró Ron sin dejar de ver el horizonte nocturno.

— Volveremos a Hogwarts, será extraño, esta vez no volveremos para comenzar un nuevo curso, sino para visitar a Hermione… digo, a la Profesora Granger— dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amigo.

— Y esta vez no tendremos que salvar la piedra filosofal, o resistir un ataque de mortífagos—

—Ni participar en un torneo…—

Ambos rieron. Por fin, volverían a Hogwarts sin nada que temer, solo para descansar, y volver a ver a su mejor amiga: Hermione Granger…

_La noche ya cayó_

_veo las estrellas brillar_

_recuerdo tus ojos_

_esos que me hacían soñar_

_y espero, mañana_

_con los primeros rayos del sol_

_volverte a escuchar…_


	3. Al caer el sol

**Cadáver del pasado…**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fan fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Summary:** Dos años han pasado desde la última vez que Harry Potter pisó Hogwarts, ahora, la vida parece sonreírle: un buen empleo, conserva a sus mejores amigos, en fin… Pero, la vida vuelve a cerrarle las puertas: asesinatos, pesadillas, visiones extrañas y muchas cosas más hacen que el mundo del joven parezca desmoronarse…

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO III

**Al caer la noche…

* * *

**

Las columnas de papelería apilados sobre su escritorio bien pudieran esconderlo. La mañana de ese día se había concentrado en ordenar todo su papeleo para dejar todo en orden antes de partir a sus ya merecidas vacaciones. Harry cayó exhausto en su silla luego de horas de arduo trabajo y de estresantes momentos siendo perseguido por Clearwater para dejar todo en su debido lugar.

— ¿Crees qué de verdad valdrá la pena? **—**preguntó Harry suspirando.

—Lo vale…y mucho… **—**dijo Ron que aun no había parado de trabajar.

—Claro…**—**

Ron estaba muy emocionado desde la llegada de la carta de Hermione…y por lo tanto, también muy nervioso. La última vez que la vio fue en el baile organizado por el Ministerio en honor de la derrota de Voldemort y en recuerdo de Dumbledore… Y de eso, ya habían pasado dos años. Mientras Harry extrañaba a su mejor amiga, Ron se moría por verla.

—Harry…**—**una melosa voz lo llamó. Levanto la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de la chica más codiciada del Departamento, o mejor dicho, de todo el Ministerio: Samara Smith. Una mujer joven, excepcionalmente bella, pero muy poco habilidosa. Y como era de conocimiento de todos, ella estaba detrás de Harry desde su entrada al Ministerio de Magia; aunque él, siquiera la tomaba en cuenta.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? **—**contestó Harry de mala gana.

—Me enteré que te irás de vacaciones mañana y, me preguntaba…**—**se acercó lentamente y Harry y quitó una pequeña pelusa de su saco-…si te podía ayudar en algo, o si me necesitabas para algo…-

—No Samara, gracias, pero estoy bien…**—**dijo fríamente alejándose de ella y fingiendo que organizaba algunos papeles.

—Bien, pero si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes donde encontrarla…**—**terminó cortante y se marchó.

Harry la vio desaparecer entre las mamparas que dividían los escritorios.

—De nuevo ella¿no es así? **—**Clearwater salió de la nada con una pequeña carpeta en las manos.

—Si¿qué no puedes hacer que la cambien de Departamento? **—**

—No, si pudiese lo haría, pero te traigo una mejor solución…**—**abrió la carpeta y le mostró dos hojas grabadas con el permiso de "El Ministerio de Magia Inglés" **—**…acaba de firmarlas el jefe, a partir de este momento, comienzan sus vacaciones **—**terminó con una sonrisa en la boca Clearwater.

Harry tomó la carta emocionado y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Ron.

— ¡Somos libres! **—**gritó emocionado.

Algunas personas de los escritorios vecinos los miraban extrañamente mientras Harry y Ron celebraban el comienzo de sus vacaciones.

—Tómenlo con tranquilidad chicos¿quieren? **—**Sugirió Clearwater **—**y quisiera invitarlos esta noche a mi departamento, organicé una fiesta antes de que se marchen**—**

— ¿Enserio¿Y quienes irán?** —**preguntó Ron.

—Creo que la pregunta debería ser¿quién no irá? **—**contestó antes de irse a su escritorio.

------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Las luces bailaban al ritmo de la música. El lugar estaba abarrotado y la música no permitía siquiera escuchar las charlas de los demás. El penthouse de Sally se había convertido completamente en una disco donde las bebidas eran gratis y la entrada libre. Pero para lástima de Ron y Harry, de nuevo, como en el baile de Navidad de cuarto año, no tenían pareja con quien bailar.

—Anímense, pudo ser peor, al menos están con sus amigos…**—**gritaba Sally para que pudiese ser escuchada.

—Si, claro…**—**murmuró pesimista Ron observando como un apuesto auror llegaba a invitar a Sally a bailar.

Harry, por su parte, trataba de divertirse con Neville, Luna, Seamus y el resto de compañeros del departamento.

— ¿Y Ginny? Pensé que vendría…**—**preguntó Luna dirigiéndose a Ron.

—En casa…creo que no quería ver a ciertas personas que vendrían **—**respondió dándole una mirada furtiva a Harry, mientras este fingía no haber escuchado y le daba un trago a su whisky de fuego.

— ¡Oh! –Exclamó Luna y cambió totalmente el rumbo de la conversación –Me gustaría visitar a Hermione también, pero creo que esta muy ocupada con su trabajo, ya saben, es la profesora de DCAO, no debe ser nada fácil.

—Si, ya me imaginó como les ha de ir a sus pobres alumnos…-dijo entre risas Ron.

— ¿Saben si pudiera venir el próximo año a Londres? No ha salido de Hogwarts desde hace tiempo…-agregó Luna

—De hecho ella nunca salió de Hogwarts ¬¬… -

— ¿Y la audiencia? –dijo Harry interrumpiendo la conversación entre Luna y Ron

—Pero prácticamente no se ha despegado del castillo desde ¡hace ya tres años! –escandalizó Ron

—Y si ella no viene a ustedes, ustedes irán a ella¿no? –interpretó Luna.

—Exacto –afirmaron al unísono Harry y Ron.

— ¡Hey Ron! –gritó una voz desde algún punto entre todas las personas que bailaban. Ron busco un poco y encontró desde donde gritaba Sally…

— ¡Ron, Harry, se están perdiendo de la diversión! –varias personas bailaban sobre la mesa de centro mientras que otros esparcían espuma de cerveza por todo el lugar.

—Esto es genial… -fue lo último que dijo Ron antes de comenzar a correr para unirse al desastre…

------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

La música era tranquila armonizando con el resto del lugar. Todos se habían abandonado el lugar, quedando el en solo Harry, Ron y Sally.

La mesa se encontraba llena de botellas vacías de diferentes tipos de bebidas embriagantes, las cuales habían sido consumidas solamente por el trío aun presente.

Estaban en un punto sin regreso: lo que dijeran en ese momento tal vez ya no se podría callar. Harry aún estaba un poco cuerdo mientras que Ron y Sally imitaban a profesores de Hogwarts.

En ocasiones, parecía que les era difícil distinguir entre las botellas llenas o vacías, pues vacilaban para tomarlas: definitivamente, habían perdido el juicio; o al menos, eso pensaba Harry.

Sally pronunció algunas sentencias de forma graciosa, pero incomprensibles. Aún así, Harry rió a carcajadas preso de su propia euforia. El mundo parecía girar a su alrededor, sin sentido ni peso alguno.

Luego de callar un momento, el nombre de Tom Riddle, o mejor conocido por todos como Voldemort, salió a la escena, acallando a Harry y desatando la "alegría" de Sally.

—Ese maldito infeliz… — murmuró Harry entre dientes.

—Si, eso de matar a tus amigos no está bien —recriminó Sally, tal vez con un poco de seriedad, aunque luego soltó una carcajada macabra.

— ¿Cuáles amigos? —dijo Ron de manera casi incomprensible.

—Los míos —lanzó Sally entre carcajadas—tus padres— dijo dirigiéndose a Harry —tus amigos…¡¡Todos!! —concluyó riendo aun más.

— ¿Imaginan que ese bastardo mataba sangres-sucia, mientras él era uno de ellos? —dijo con furia Harry, sacando todo lo que en su sano juicio, callaría— ¡Por ese maldito, por él! —Lanzó una botella vacía al suelo, que quedó hecha pedazos— ¡Pase 11 años de mi vida en un infierno! —.

En ese momento, Sally y Ron callaron. Tal vez las palabras de Harry los hicieron reaccionar de su embriaguez. Sally lo miró con un gesto desentendido y luego comenzó a reír bobamente.

—Ron, hey, Ron¿haz visto lo graciosa que es la cara de Harry cuando está enfadado? —Ron comenzó a reír del comentario de Sally.

Harry volvió a sentarse en su silla y tomar cerveza desmedidamente.

— ¡Todo con exceso, nada con medida! — exclamó feliz Ron acompañado de un intento fallido de brindis…

La fiesta tal vez salió un "poco" de control, pero lo que nadie sabía en ese momento, es que, mientras los pocos aurores del ministerio disfrutaban de su fin de semana adelantado, fuera el mundo mágico, volvía a caer en el caos y en manos de los que alguna vez trataron de hacerlo suyo…

_Nunca confíes tu presente_

_Cuando esta en juego tu futuro…

* * *

_

Hola!

Bueno, aquí otro capi, tal vez no tan interesante, pero que sigue siendo vital para la historia.

¿Estuvo bueno el reven? Me imaginó que sí. Y esto, apenas empieza…

_Reviews -_

Bachi: Gracias por escribirme, y deseo q este kapi te agrade… de nuevo gracias por dejar tu rr.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Bethap**


	4. El despertar a la cruda realidad

**Cadáver del pasado…**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fan fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Summary:** Dos años han pasado desde la última vez que Harry Potter pisó Hogwarts, ahora, la vida parece sonreírle: un buen empleo, conserva a sus mejores amigos, en fin… Pero, la vida vuelve a cerrarle las puertas: asesinatos, pesadillas, visiones extrañas y muchas cosas más hacen que el mundo del joven parezca desmoronarse…

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**El despertar a la cruda realidad

* * *

**

El cielo nocturno se convertía en una brillante gema azul, borrando poco a poco sus brillantes estrellas, que habían lucido su belleza durante toda la noche. La luz fue aclarando lentamente el ambiente en la habitación, mientras el ocupante de ésta despertaba, dándose cuenta de la terrible migraña que acompañaba su existencia.

Harry cubrió su cabeza con su almohada, sintiendo cada casi inexistente ruido como una bomba que explotaba tan cerca de su oído que juraba, le rompería los tímpanos.

—Venga Harry, arriba… —le animó la voz de Ron.

El timbre de la puerta sonó justo cuando Harry pedía silencio.

—Yo abro…—mencionó Ron antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Harry se sentó en su cama, aun molesto por haber sido despertado. Sí, estaba en su casa, Privet Drive 4. Como había llegado; no lo sabía. Y mucho menos, recordaba lo pasado en la noche anterior. Seguramente había bebido hasta no poder más, y ahora su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura. Una molesta sensación apareció en su estomago, llevándolo rápidamente al baño…

—Ahora creo recordar que pasó anoche…—se dijo a si mismo después de haber vaciado su estómago en el inodoro.

—Sally está aquí, vino a traer los boletos para el Expreso…—dijo Ron desde la puerta del baño— Es mejor que dejes salir todo, te hará sentir mejor…—concluyó despreocupado mientras bostezaba y desaparecía de la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

—Recuerda Ron, el Expreso saldrá a las 11 en punto, y no habrá más salidas hasta la próxima semana…—recalcaba Sally con temor a que Ron lo olvidara.

—…y si lo pierdo no llegaré para Navidad a Hogwarts; si, si, lo sé, te aseguró que lo tomaré y sin contratiempos—agregó Ron.

—Solo dos preguntas…—Harry apareció en la sala, aún con la ropa que había llevado a la fiesta puesta.

—Miren quien está aquí, el Sr. "Yo-no-bebo" —comentó con tono de sarcasmo Sally.

— ¿Cómo demonios llegamos aquí?—preguntó Harry sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Sally

—Yo los vine a dejar hasta aquí, no podían siquiera caminar¿creen que los dejaría conducir? —

—...pero estabas igual de ebria que nosotros dos¿Cómo pudiste venir¿Y porqué estás despierta como sí nada hubiese pasado? —

—Con esas dos preguntas ya son tres, así que solo te responderé la tercera—abrió un pequeño compartimiento lateral de su maletín del cual extrajo dos botellitas de una poción color violeta—Tómenlas, no les aseguro que tengan buen sabor, pero los harán sentir mejor.

Ron la bebió completa en menos de tres segundos y Harry la observaba con un gesto incrédulo.

— ¿Dónde ha estado esta poción todos los lunes por la mañana? —comentó Ron sonriente.

—Bajo llave en el Ministerio, no debes beberla tan seguido, puede hacerte daño—

—Y ¿cómo la conseguiste? —

—Digamos que… tengo ciertos beneficios…—intuyó Sally con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos—Y ahora, Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, tengo que irme…algunos tendremos que trabajar hoy—

— ¿Pasó algo? —se apresuró a preguntar Harry.

El rostro de Sally se tornó preocupado. En silencio, abrió su maletín y dejó caer un ejemplar de "El Profeta" en la mesa de centro. La fotografía que aparecía en primera plana dejaba ver ruinas en llamas, mientras pequeños puntillos a lo lejos parecían moverse por todos lados.

**LA PESADILLA SE REPITE.**

_Esta madrugada, el Callejón Diagon volvió a llenarse de terror y pánico. Alrededor de las 3.30, al lugar comenzaron a llegar varios sujetos encapuchados de identidad dudosa; comenzando a sí a destruir el lugar. Al parecer, el objetivo no era un ataque, sino saquear varías tienda. Hasta ahora, las perdidas solo son materiales, pero se teme que se trate de los motífagos que el Ministerio daba por muertos y algunos casos que no se les dio continuación. Por el momento, el Ministerio no ha dado información acerca de lo ocurrido, y se a limitado a enviar a la prensa un boletín asegurando "que solo se trata de un acto delictivo sin importancia" y que "no tiene relación alguna con grupos de ex mortífagos"._

_Los aurores primeros aurores que llegaron al lugar se negaron a…_

Harry apartó la mirada del periódico y clavó su vista en Sally. Por unos segundos, ella se resistió a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó exactamente? —preguntó Harry con voz fría.

—Frank murió…—apenas alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación. Harry no le quitó la vista de encima a Sally, esperando que le dijese que se trataba de una broma y que Frank estaba vivo… Pero nada pasó…

----------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------

—…una firma más por aquí… muy bien, listo, a partir de este momento usted y el señor Weasley forman parte del Ministerio de Magia— Spenser, el jefe del departamento, concluyó con un fuerte apretón de manos a ambos y señalándoles la puerta de salida, gritó con voz imperiosa:

—¡¡Frank!! —

Un chico joven, de aspecto tímido y una sonrisa jovial entró a la oficina del Sr. Spenser, cargando varios papeles. Harry pensó, que en cualquier momento, aquella columna podría derribarse sobre el pobre chico.

— ¿Me llamaba? —

—Frank, lleve al Sr. Potter y Weasley a sus escritorios, por favor—

—Claro Sr. Spenser —titubeó entre la puerta y una mesilla que se encontraba a un lado de esta — ¿Puedo dejar estos papeles aquí?—

—Esta bien Frank, déjalos allí… —dijo Spenser tratando de no reír.

—Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, por aquí…—salieron de la oficina siguiendo a Frank. Atravesaron varios pasillos antes de llegar de nuevo al ascensor. Los tres entraron, y quedaron solos luego de que en el piso siguiente una aurora bajara al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas.

—Así que ustedes son los famosos Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, mucho gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Frank—dijo estrechando manos con ambos.

— ¡Oh! Si, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta en la oficina…—mencionó Ron sonriente.

—Cierto —rectificó Frank, moviendo ligeramente el brazo, como "tic" de nerviosismo —Es una maravilla que ustedes dos trabajarán aquí…—continuó en un intento de romper el hielo. Sonrió nerviosamente a Harry, quien, un poco desconcertado, le devolvió la sonrisa.

No sabía por qué, pero ese chico le recordaba mucho a Colin Creevey…

----------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------

—El Ministerio prefirió ocultar el hecho a la prensa…— la voz de Sally sacó de sus recuerdos a Harry.

—Es por eso que el periódico no lo menciona—agregó Sally, con voz más segura y firme —No querían alarmar a nadie—

Los ojos de Sally se habían cristalizado un poco. Por un momento pensó, que lo más seguro era que ella se sentía culpable por no haber ido esa noche de guardia al Callejón Diagon. Frank figuraba entre los pocos que no asistieron a la fiesta en el penthouse de Sally.

Sin decir nada más, tomó su maletín y salió de Privet Drive 4…

• • •

De todos los almuerzos de su vida, ese parecía ser uno de los más deprimentes. Ni siquiera el exquisito almuerzo que había preparado Dobby, pudo alegrar ese momento. En la habitación solo se podía escuchar el sonido de los cubiertos, y muy lejanamente, el de una TV encendida en una casa vecina.

Más que preocuparse por las consecuencias que tendría el Ministerio por ocultar la muerte de Frank, su mente se encargaba de crear alguna hipótesis razonable a la que debiera el reciente ataque. Quizá, y como el reporte en El Profeta mencionaba, se trataba de un grupo de vándalos… nada por qué preocuparse. Pero¿y si en realidad se trataba de un grupo de ex mortífagos que trataban de cobrar venganza?

Si, claro. Tenía tanta lógica como decir que Hermione reprobó su EXTASIS.

— ¿Por qué todo lo importante ocurre cuando nos vamos de vacaciones?— preguntó Ron aun con la boca medio llena.

— Nos perderemos de la diversión… ¿no? —dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste.

— Si. Pero si pasaba una hora más en ese lugar seguramente me quedaría loco de por vida —añadió Ron.

Y era cierto. Desde que llegaron al departamento, en absolutamente ninguna ocasión, había ocurrido algún ataque en el que el dúo pudiese participar. Y a pesar que aun no tenían su título como Aurores oficialmente, ellos se morían por asistir en alguna emergencia que requiriera de utilizar hechizos aturdidores y enfrentarse a maldiciones imperdonables.

Luego de la derrota sorprendente derrota de Voldemort por un solo un "grupo de muchachitos", como los había nombrado el diario "El Profeta", y con la necesaria ayuda de "El-Niño-Que-Vivió"; el Ministerio sufrió varios cambios internos. Desde muchos aurores cómplices de los ataques mortífagos, hasta el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, habían sido depurados por el Ministerio, mientras que los graduados de Hogwarts eran aceptados para trabajar en los puestos libres. Harry y Ron no habían sido la excepción.

A pesar de la política estricta del cuartel de aurores del Ministerio de Magia, Harry y Ron pasaron a ser parte, con la condición de que fueran entrenados en la Academia para Aurores. Y a diferencia de ellos, Hermione, había optado por seguir en Hogwarts; impartiendo la materia de DCAO y dando impulso a su propia organización —innecesaria, como en ocasiones solía llamarla Ron— P.E.D.D.O.

Y desde entonces, los tres amigos habían separado sus caminos y sus vidas hacía distintos rumbos.

"_Quien lo hubiese pensado…_

_lo que al pasar los años_

_ocurriría con nosotros,_

_con nuestras vidas,_

_lo que llegaríamos a ser…_

_Y sin embargo sigo pensando,_

_que en algún punto de este camino,_

_nos volveremos a encontrar…"

* * *

_

Que tal!

Los vuelvo a saludar con un capi corto y con un poco de complicaciones.

¿Ataque mortífago o un simple y alejado saqueo de tiendas?

Bah¿eso que importa ahora? Si próximamente, vendrá el reencuentro…

Espero q les haya gustado este capi y les agradezco de antemano sus rr n.n'

**Bethap**


	5. El anden 9 34

**Cadáver del pasado…**

**Summary:** Dos años han pasado desde la última vez que Harry Potter pisó Hogwarts, ahora, la vida parece sonreírle: un buen empleo, conserva a sus mejores amigos, en fin… Pero, la vida vuelve a cerrarle las puertas: asesinatos, pesadillas, visiones extrañas y muchas cosas más hacen que el mundo del joven parezca desmoronarse…

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**El anden 9 ¾ **

— ¡Corre más rápido!** —**

— No…tendría que… correr si te… hubieses despertado… ¡temprano! —gritó Ron tomando todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones le permitían.

Harry y Ron corrían por la estación de King Cross, en un intento desesperado por tomar a tiempo el Expreso. Aunque Sally se los había advertido, esa mañana a pesar de todas las precauciones que habían tomado, tanto Harry como Ron, durmieron más de lo planeado, retrazando así su arribo a la estación.

Mientras Ron intentaba controlar el carrito con todo su equipaje, Harry cargaba con una alterada Hedwing, que causaba un excesivo escándalo, atrayendo demasiada atención departe de los muggles.

— ¿Podrías tranquilizarla? Si sigue así, será imposible cruzar sin ser vistos… —reprendió Ron, al mismo tiempo que fingía sonreír con cortesía a una señora que observaba algo molesta a la lechuza de Harry.

— Tal vez no le gustó mucho caer al suelo al bajar del auto —gruñó entre dientes Harry, empujándolo disimuladamente contra la pared.

Del otro lado, el andén estaba envuelto en un caos peor que el que habían dejado. Centenas de estudiantes abarrotaban el lugar, cargando sus pesados baúles, con intenciones de irse lo más rápido posible. Las conversaciones y gritos de los estudiantes se escuchaban por todo el andén, entre mezclándose con el humo del expreso. Harry no recordaba haber visto tantos estudiantes en esa temporada, y mucho menos, si lord Voldemort amenazaba a toda Inglaterra. Unas niñas que cargaban con enormes baúles, seguramente de primer curso, tropezaron con el dúo, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Acaso todo Hogwarts piensa pasar las vacaciones fuera? — susurró para sí Ron, molesto, intentando abrirse camino entre un pequeño grupo de niños que estaba frente a él.

Maratónicamente, ambos lograron internarse entre varios estudiantes hasta llegar a un vagón de el Expreso. Un par de chicas, que aún estaban en el pasillo, susurraron entre ellas señalado a Harry y Ron, riendo. Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Harry se limitó a seguir con su camino.

Solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que el Expreso fuese abandonado completamente por los actuales alumnos de Hogwarts. Fue fácil encontrar un compartimiento vacío, en el cual no tardaron en acomodarse. Harry le dio una última mirada al andén mientras el Expreso se alejaba. Recordaba la primera vez en que subió. No había tantos estudiantes fuera, claro. Se encontraba emocionado y nervioso. Ahora, le parecía normal ver de nuevo el paisaje que tomó para ir a Hogwarts durante siete años.

Y justo allí, donde conoció a Ron…

--FLASH BACK--

_— ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —Preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos._

_Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lan­zó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observan­do. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz._

_— Eh, Ron._

_Los gemelos habían vuelto._

_— Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla._

_— De acuerdo —murmuró Ron._

_— Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces._

_— Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salie­ron y cerraron la puerta._

_— ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron._

_Harry asintió._

_— Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—._

_¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?_

_Señaló la frente de Harry._

_Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención._

_— ¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?_

_—Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo._

_— ¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante._

_— Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más._

_— Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla…_

-- END FLASH BACK--

— ¡Hey, Harry! mira lo que tengo aquí… —Ron sacaba una caja de su maleta de viaje colocándola en el asiento.

Harry no tardó en reconocer aquel objeto. Era el nuevo ajedrez mágico de Ron. Se lo había obsequiado la Navidad antepasada. Sabía perfectamente que el hobbie favorito de Ron, luego del Quidditch, claro, era el ajedrez mágico. Sonrió, agradeciéndole a su amigo que no hubiese olvidado su vieja costumbre para matar el tiempo del viaje.

— Tomo las blancas —se apresuró a decir, pasado del lado del asiento de Ron.

— Está bien, te daré la "ventaja" por esta vez —

— Claro, ventaja…—

Pero no pasaron cinco minutos, cuanto Harry tenía la partida controlada, con las piezas clave de Ron en su poder.

— ¿Qué pasa, eh? Pensé que no tendrías ningún problema para derrotarme — retó Harry.

— Me tomas en mal momento — susurró Ron, tomando a su único caballo con la mano temblorosa.

— Mal… ¿momento? —Dijo Harry algo confundido — o ¿será que estás demasiado nervioso para jugar? — insinuó con una sonrisa picara.

— ¿Ne-nervioso? —

— Relájate Ron, solo vas a pasar —Harry fingió estar contando con los dedos —, una semana y media con ella. No es para tanto…

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Sabes lo que sucedió la última vez que la vi? —dijo alarmado.

— Tal vez, ¿tiraste ponche en su vestido y huiste de ella cuando quería besarte? —Harry soltó una carcajada —, si, si, lo recuerdo.

— Gracias por tu apoyo —dijo cabizbajo.

— Ron, ya no tienes 17 años… bueno, tienes 19… eso no importa, ¿esta bien? Debes superarlo, no creo que Hermione recuerde toda la vida lo que paso. Te aseguro que ya lo olvidó —dijo Harry en un intento de animar a su amigo.

— Claro, como si tú fueses mucho mejor que yo con las mujeres… —dijo Ron, moviendo a su rey de lugar.

— Solo trataba de ayudar —comentó Harry, haciendo su movida en el tablero —, jaque mate— sonrió inocentemente a su amigo antes de que este saliera del compartimiento comentado "Buscaré algo para comer"…

-- -- -- -- -- --

Tardó más de quince minutos en encontrar a la señora del carrito de las golosinas, y cuando por fin se había rendido pensando que solo les vendía golosinas a los estudiantes, se topó con ella en uno de los vagones. Con los bolsillos llenos de todo tipo de pastelillos y dulces, de los que solían gustarle cuando aún era estudiante, volvió al compartimiento.

— Te traje grageas Be… —Ron calló al ver a Harry profundamente dormido. Su cabeza estaba recargada en el vidrio de la ventana, desacomodando sus lentes. La noche comenzaba a caer y una espesa capa de nubes amenazaba con una tormenta de nieve.

— No tuviste suficiente esta mañana —comentó Ron sentándose en el asiento de enfrente.

Sacó su revista "Quidditch's World" y comer algunos pastelillos. Un zarandeo violento del vagón hizo que su pastelillo cayera justo arriba del crucigrama que resolvía. Maldiciendo su suerte, limpió un poco sus ropas. Hecho un vistazo a la ventanilla: evidentemente, una temperamental tormenta invernal estaba comenzando a caer, pero el viento se tornaba furioso, haciendo que los vagones tambalearán levemente. Tranquilizándose con un "Solo es el viento", volvió a sentarse. Observó a Harry, él cual, increíblemente, a pesar del tiempo fuera, seguía cómodamente dormido y de vez en cuando se acomodaba en el asiento. Ron lo observó, algo rencoroso. Le hubiese encantado quedarse dormido como él, y no tener que recordar el hecho de que en un par de horas regresaría a Hogwarts. Al Colegio en el cual impartía clases la profesora Granger.

"Profesora Granger", pensó Ron sonriendo. Sonaba gracioso. Aunque el carácter de profesora, ya lo tenía desde que piso el castillo. Se imaginó solamente lo que implicaría ser su alumno. Tareas y resúmenes kilométricos. Exámenes de 200 preguntas. Revisando cada letra de los ensayos de sus alumnos. Sonrió imaginándosela riñendo con un alumno por sus malas notas. Volviéndose a la puerta del compartimiento, algo lo hizo reaccionar.

Unos pasos apresurados llamaron la atención de Ron. La silueta de un hombre corriendo cruzó rápidamente por el frente de la puerta. Con un instinto de oler el peligro, adoptado por el pelirrojo gracias a todos los años que paso junto a Harry, salió disparado de su lugar. No sabía si lo que estaba pasando era bueno o malo, pero intuía que algo importante sucedería.

Lo siguió durante varios vagones. Lo único que le era posible ver era su capa ondeando a su paso, que corría sigilosamente y, abría las puertas entre un vagón y otro de golpe, sin darle tiempo a Ron de tomar un poco de ventaja. Un vagón. Otro más. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, el próximo vagón sería el último antes de llegar a la máquina. Pero algo paso.

De manera volátil, y frente a los ojos de Ron, la figura que seguía desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Aún sofocado, recorrió lentamente todo el vagón. Todo lo que encontró fueron compartimientos cerrados y vacíos. Intrigado y lanzando _alohomora_ a todas las puertas, comprobó que todo el vagón se encontraba solo. Entonces, ¿qué había sido? Tenía muy clara la imagen del que siguió por todo el tren, y estaba totalmente seguro que no era una alucinación. Sintiéndose como idiota, se detuvo derrotado en un pasillo, pero…

—Harry… —susurró aterrado.

Como si se tratara de su propia vida, el pelirrojo corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían para regresar por su amigo. No necesito recordar en que vagón estaba, ya que encontró la puerta del compartimiento abierta. Lo encontró desierto. Harry no estaba. "Tal vez esta buscándote", propuso su mente.

Un momento.

Sus gafas. Las inconfundibles gafas de Harry Potter en el suelo. Y no creía que milagrosamente, hubiese corregido su problema de miopía. Las tomó junto con una gran bocanada de aire, antes de volver a salir corriendo del compartimiento. Ahora, no sabía a donde ir. Recorrió de principio a fin el tren.

Un vagón. Otro más. Otro. Recorrió con pasos lentos el último vagón del Expreso. Sosteniendo su varita a la altura de su hombro, abrió furtivamente las últimas puertas de los compartimientos faltantes. Nada. Al igual que el resto de los vagones, no encontró nada más. A menos que se encontrará en la máquina, esa era su última opción. Abrió la puerta trasera del vagón, donde terminaba el final del expreso y se encontraba una pequeña plataforma.

La tormenta no le ayudaba mucho, nublando la mayor parte de su campo visual.

— ¡HARRY! — gritó en un intento desesperado de encontrarlo

— ¿Qué rayos...? —

Ron giró sobre si mismo tratando de aclarar un poco su vista entre la tormenta invernal.

— ¿Quién anda allí? —

— ¿Ron? —

— ¿Harry? —

— Arriba de ti...creo —

Ron levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Harry, de alguna manera, pegado totalmente al techo.

— ¿Qué haces allá arriba? —

El cerebro de Harry respondió ante la pregunta y lentamente comenzó a dar marcha. Estaba helado, de pies a cabeza. Ante sí, solo podía contemplar manchas y borrones. Y el borrón pelirrojo bajo él, era la única manera en que reconoció que era Ron. No tenía sus gafas, pero tampoco recordaba como les había perdido. Trató de recordar como llegó a ese sitio, pero lo único que tenía en memoria era haberse quedado placidamente dormido dentro del cálido compartimiento del tren.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme a bajar de aquí? —

— Eh, si, eso —

Ron le tendió una mano y le dio un tirón a su amigo, cayendo sobre él.

— Ahora, ¿quieres quitarte de encima y dejarme respirar? —

Harry se levantó con dificultad. Estaba algo mareado y tuvo que sostenerse contra la pared para no caer.

— Te estuve buscando como loco. Claro, eso después de perseguir a no se qué cosa. Volví al vagón y ya no estabas. ¿Por qué me dijiste que tomarías un poco de aire fres...? ¿Harry? —

El rostro de Harry estaba pálido y parecía no escucharlo. Tambaleante, entró de nuevo al vagón, zigzagueando en el pasillo y apoyándose de vez en cuando en una pared para no caer.

— ¿Harry? —

— Ron — se detuvo antes de cruzar al siguiente vagón frente a la puerta que dividía a ambos — ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? —

-- -- -- -- -- --

Ron llevaba más de veinte minutos sin despegar la vista de él, como si en cualquier momento Harry fuese a recordar lo sucedido y decírselo. El resto del tramo, la tormenta dio un poco de tregua. Entre la oscuridad, Harry alcanzaba a reconocer los parajes cercanos al castillo, lo que le decía que faltaba poco para llegar.

Y mientras Ron centraba su vista en Harry, esté la tenía perdida por la ventana. Extraño o no, la mente de Harry tenía un tramo considerable en blanco. Eso solo le ocurrió, cuando Voldemort se adueñaba de su mente en quinto curso. Y no eran buenas noticias.

Cuándo el rechinido hizo par desacelerando el tren, ambos supieron que habían llegado. Ron bajó antes que Harry. Con su varita aún en guardia bajo. La estación lucía desierta. El golpeteo de las puertas abriéndose sincronizadamente alertó a Ron, que giro hacia su derecha e izquierda para cubrir a cualquier persona que bajase del tren. Pero luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, el pelirrojo bajó su varita, desconcertado.

— ¿Ya? —

— Ya, creo… —

— Y, ¿quién era? — Harry bajó los baúles y el resto de sus cosas a la estación.

— Nadie —

— Pero…—

— Nadie ha bajado, y no me voy a congelar aquí y perderme la cena — dijo sonriendo.

— Pero, ¿cómo llegue hasta allí? —

— Eres sonámbulo… — propuso tomando su baúl y avanzando. Harry lo observó marchar. Hace un par de horas, esa no sería una buena explicación para Ron. Pero ahora que su estómago le reclamaba la cena, parecía importarle poco.

— ¿Vas a quedarte allí o vienes? — la pregunta de Ron se repitió varias veces por el eco en toda la estación.

— Claro, voy…—

Y con la desagradable sensación de estar siendo observado desde algún punto en la lejanía, Harry siguió a su amigo, camino de nuevo, a Hogwarts.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Sepulcral silencio. Eso era su única compañía. Luego de ese día, Sally se vio obligada por primera vez, a ser la última en salir. La calle, inundada de oscuridad y solo iluminada débilmente en una esquina por una suave y parpadeante luz, permitía apenas caminar en ella. Quitándose un poco de nieve de su abrigo, abrió su auto para luego introducirse en él.

Exhaló lentamente frente al volante. Si en algún momento pensó que todo había terminado, cometía un grave error. Un grave error cuando comprobó su parecer en el periódico. Cuando llegó a un Callejón Diagon devastado. Cuando giró el cadáver de Frank.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente en un inútil intento de olvidar aquella imagen. Esos opacos ojos sin vida, estáticos, vacíos. Una piel pálida. Labios secos. Vidrios rotos encajados en todas partes.

Recordaba a un Goldstain con semblante preocupado, diciéndole al oído que echará un vistazo a una nota. Una nota de advertencia, que no fue escrita en papel, sino en toda una pared. Con tinta verde, enmarcado con lo que quedaba de un par de estantes. Y volvió a contener la respiración como en aquel momento cuando recordó lo escrito allí…

"_Él o todos mueren_"

Para su buena fortuna, ese _ÉL_ — del que no dudaba su identidad — se encontraba a kilómetros de allí, sin saber nada de ello. Y encendiendo el motor del auto, se convenció a sí misma de que nunca llegaría a saberlo.

-- -- -- -- -- --

— Me podría devorar un pavo entero —

—Y no lo dudo —

Harry y Ron se encontraban a metros de la entrada a Hogwarts. Encontraron un carruaje, como el usado para los alumnos, a la salida de la estación en Hogsmeade. Un cierto aire de extrañeza los envolvió en silencio al no escuchar la voz de Hagrid al llegar. Y el ser los únicos en subir.

Bajaron del carruaje justo a la entrada principal del castillo. Subieron los peldaños y comprobaron que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Harry — chilló Ron.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —

— No-no puedo—

—El piso esta resbaloso por la nieve— le contestó sacando su varita y lanzándole un hechizo al cerrojo de la puerta.

—No…—

—Venga Ron, no te vas a caer…—Harry giró hacia su amigo.

Parecía una copia exacta de su expresión antes de salir al baile. Con el entrecejo fruncido y con su mirada pidiéndole a gritos que no le obligara a avanzar. Harry sonrió.

— No te va a comer, Ron—dijo tomándolo por el brazo y subiéndolo —Solo es Hermione Granger, con una dosis más de reglas y un par de años más, pero solo es…—

— ¿Harry? ¿Ron? —

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose, y esa voz justo en su nuca. Giró lentamente con más nerviosismo del que seguramente Ron sentía en ese momento.

— Hermione…—

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

* * *

Se lo que están pensando. P

Pero no hay que comer ansias.

Todo con tranquilidad. Pronto el trío junto de nuevo. ¿Quién era el sujeto del tren? ¿Qué hay con el mensaje en el Callejón? ¿Harry en peligro de nuevo? ¿Ron mojará sus pantalones al ver a Hermione? ¿O Harry?

De acuerdo. No más preguntas. Y, ¡espero sus reviews!

Gracias por leerme!!

Los espero en el siguiente…

**Bethap**


End file.
